


I Know

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron seeks out Robert after the initial fallout of Gordon's burnt letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> My last ficlet for a little while as I'll be out of action for a week or so...a big thank you to everyone who's been reading my work and leaving all those Kudos. Means a lot!
> 
> This one is set in a world where DS Wise hasn't shown up on the same night to deliver any bad news. Hope you enjoy :)

Aaron shuffled from foot to foot on Vic & Adam's doorstep, knocking twice. Adam opened the door within seconds. 

"Alright, mate?"

"Er, yeah," well no, he thought. Not really. Not yet. "Is Robert in?"

"Yeah, yeah. Well what're you waiting for, get inside then," Adam replied with a knowing grin, ushering him through the door.

Robert was in the kitchen pouring himself a coffee, and he turned around in surprise. Adam wandered over to where Victoria was. "Come on babe, we'll head back to the pub for a bit." Glancing over at her brother and his boyfriend, she nodded.

Once they were gone, Robert offered Aaron a small smile and tilted his head towards the kettle. "Coffee?"

Aaron shook his head. "Can we sit down for a minute?"

"Yeah, 'course," he said quietly, walking over to the sofa to sit down. Aaron took a seat in the armchair.

"Did you...want to go first or shall I...?" Robert asked, putting his mug on the coffee table.

"No," Aaron's reply was abrupt and he took a deep breath. "No, I need to say something. I was talking to mum. And then Cain. Then Charity, Lisa...I even rang Paddy. They all said the same thing."

Robert was confused. "About what?"

"About the letter."

"What did they say?"

Aaron looked away. "They said they would have done the same thing you did."

"Am I hearing things? Hang on...even Paddy said that?"

"Well," the younger man smirked, meeting his eye again. "It pained him to say it, but yeah. And mum actually said that she'd rather have taken that letter to her grave if it meant I didn't have to suffer anymore." The smirk had vanished by the time he'd mentioned Chas, and Robert didn't know what to say. So he picked up his drink and took a small sip, even though he didn't really want the coffee anymore.

"I'm not taking back what I said earlier," Aaron continued. "It should have been my decision. And if you had all known about this together I'd have been shouting at the whole lot of you, instead of just you on your own. But...you said you weren't trying to control my life when you burnt Gordon's letter and I believe you."

Robert let out a long breath. "Do you?"

"Yeah."

"It's the truth, Aaron. I know it looked really bad, especially after the way I treated you last year, but that's not what this was. Not this time. And not anymore. I was going to give you the letter, but then I saw how upset you were about Liv wanting to go to the sentencing. You wanted it to be done with him and I just wanted to protect you."

"I know."

The two words, uttered many a time between the two of them in the last few weeks, brought a soft smile to Robert's lips. Before he could say anything back, however, Aaron beat him to it.

"But you can't protect me from everything. Not even my mum can. If I'm that much of a burden that you all think I might hurt myself every time his name comes up or something happens--"

"Don't say that! That's not...I mean, yes, I was worried you might do something but that's because I love you. You're the furthest thing from a burden, I promise you."

Aaron rubbed at his eyes. "Don't make promises you can't keep. Because I can't do the same. I can't promise you that I won't ever feel like...like cutting myself again." At the pale, panicked look on Robert's face he quickly added, "I haven't done anything. I haven't since the day you took me to hospital. But I've wanted to."

"Oh, Aaron," he trailed off, feeling sick. "I'm so sorry."

"It helps, having you. It...makes the thoughts in my head go quiet sometimes. I just need you to stop lying or not telling me things. Even if you think you're doing the right thing. You said I could rely on you, remember?"

"You can," he nodded. "Hey, come here," he pleaded, patting the space next to him on the sofa. Aaron saw the look in his eyes, the way Robert was staring at him like he was the only person in the world that mattered, and he got up to join him. 

"No more lies," Robert agreed. "Will you do something for me though?"

"What?"

"If you feel like you're going to...do something, just call me or come and find me. Or I'll come to you; I don't care what time it is, I'll be there."

Aaron shook his head. "I do that and you'll be sick of the sight of me in no time."

"You realise that's impossible? Aaron, you're everything that matters to me. Everything." The weight of his words lingered between them until suddenly Aaron launched forward and kissed him, fingers clutching onto the sleeves of Robert's shirt. Robert held the man's face in his hands, kissing him back in delight. 

As the kiss deepened Aaron found himself laughing into Robert's mouth, and the latter pulled away, incredulous. "You laughing at me?"

"No!" he replied, but he was still chuckling. "It's just, the situation."

"Kissing me is funny, is it?" Robert playfully raised an eyebrow, and Aaron nudged him.

"Shut up. No, it's just...you're kissing me where anyone could walk in and see. Well, okay, where Adam and Vic could walk in and see. I'm still getting used to it. Not being your secret bit on the side."

Understanding the seriousness of the moment, but wanting to leave him in no doubt, Robert grinned at him. "You're far too good to be anyone's bit on the side, Aaron Dingle."

"Oh I know," Aaron growled cockily before reconnecting their mouths.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed by the time the door opened and in walked Adam and Victoria.

"Oi! D'you two mind?" 

"Not at all," Robert replied casually, sparing his sister and her husband a quick glance before turning back to his very surprised boyfriend. "Do you?"


End file.
